1996 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega
1996 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega Speedway is a Piston Cup race won by Ruby Oaks with ROOKIE PONCHY WIPEOUT SECOND!!!!! and The King of course in third. All part-timers minus Mac iCar attended because he is part-time. TODD MARCUS OUT OH NOWHERE FINISHES SIXTH!!! A ghost of Ronald Oaks talked to Ruby. It was not the first time Ronald was sighted as a ghost though as in the 1989 Los Angeles 500. Natalie Oilchanger saw his ghost on turn 3 the same turn Ronald died in. Natalie told her husband to stop on turn 3. Billy would talk with Ronald and bring him to Easy Idle pits. Billy went back to racing but finished only 198 laps due to talking with the ghost. Another sighting was the 1993 Pocono 400 in which Ronald's ghost appeared near the podium. Strangely both times he appeared Ruby did well placing 4th in LA and 2nd in Pocono. Transcript The Finish Ruby: YES YES YES! I'M DOING IT! Spike: RUBY EASY OAKS IS GONNA WIN THE N20 COLA 400 AT CALLADEGA SUPERSPEEDWAY IN CALLADEGA, ALABAMA, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!!!! (We Are The Champions plays) (Easy Idle Radio) Ruby: YES! I WON BABY! WOW! Felix Dougcar: YEAH! Ruby Easy Oaks reunites with Ronald Oaks as he's a ghost Ruby: RONALD, YOU'RE BACK! Ronald (as ghost): HELLO SON! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Ruby: (cries of happiness) WOW! DADDY! Roger: HOLY (Seal Bark)! Ponchy: My rookie year has just gone better seeing Ruby Oaks meet his dad as a ghost! Lapis: Very awesome guys! So racers, just look at this picture of Ronald's crash in 1979. The King: Horrible. Lapis: And this one of his death in 1987. Eugene: WOW, I remember that one very well! My big brother Joe had to replace Ronald for the rest of 1987 and also in 1979 to 1980 full time! Baby I'm proud of my big bro winning in 1979! Murray: WOW! Man I remember both crashes as full-timer since my 1978 rookie year! Pinkie: ARE YOU FREAKING SEEING WHAT I'M FREAKING SEEING!?!? A GHOST OF RONALD OAKS IS TALKING TO OUR GOD RUBY EASY OAKS!!! Spike: OH MY GOD! AND A SEAL BARK CENSOR ALSO! BARK BARK BARK BARK! Pinkie: BEST DAY EVER! BARK BARK BARK BARK! Results # Ruby Oaks - 200 Laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 Laps # Strip Weathers - 200 Laps # Andrew Axler - 200 Laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr. - 200 Laps # Todd Marcus - 200 Laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 Laps # Misti Motorkrass - 200 Laps # Manny Flywheel - 200 Laps # Klint Shiftright - 200 Laps # Aiken Axler - 200 Laps # Dale Earnhardt Jr. - 200 Laps # Eugene Carbureski - 200 Laps # James Cleanair - 200 Laps # Greg Candyman - 200 Laps # Mark Landis - 200 Laps # Dirkson D'Agostino - 200 Laps # Floyd Mulvihill - 200 Laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 Laps # Rusty Cornfuel - 200 Laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 Laps # Kevin Racingtire - 200 Laps # Billy Ford - 200 Laps # Ernie Gearson - 199 Laps (crash) # Winford Bradford Rutherford - 199 Laps (crash) # Davey Apex - 199 Laps (crash) # Chick Hicks - 199 Laps (crash) # Haul Inngas - 199 Laps (crash) # Ralph Carlow - 199 Laps (crash) # Claude Scruggs - 199 Laps (crash) # Chuck Armstrong - 70 Laps (engine) # Johnny Blamer - 16 Laps (crash) # Brush Curber - 16 Laps (crash) # Slider Petrolski - 16 Laps (crash) # Billy Oilchanger - 12 Laps (engine) # Lee Revkins - 3 Laps (crash) Category:Historic Races